Baby Baby
by ElsaSowolf01
Summary: Kisah tentang sekolah Hyang-Guk tempat dimana SNSD , SUJU, dan DBSK bersekolah, cerita romantis yang sedikit ada humornya. RNR!


BABY-BABY

*SNSD**Super Junior**DBSK*

ini kisah tentang senior dan junior di sekolah Hyang-Guk, siswanya SNSD, Super Junior, DBSK, dan nama-nama siswa/siswi lain. RnR,Want to read? Check this out!

Di sekolah Hyang-Guk, sekolah ini juga memiliki guru dari Amerika, kelasnya terbagi menjadi 3 ,

kelas pertama kelasnya Senior walaupun mereka sudah alumni, para senior ini tetap datang untuk menjahili juniornya, ini kelasnya DBSK, pangerannya sekolah.

Kelas kedua kelas untuk para junior, tetapi kelas ini khusus untuk putri, disini kelasnya SNSD dkk.

Kelas ketiga juga untuk para junior, tetapi kelas ini khusus untuk putra, disini kelasnya Super junior dkk.

Class 2

"Anak-anak PR untuk hari ini hal 521 dari nomer 1 sampai nomer 20, besok di koreksi", celoteh Ms. Sprout.

"hasss. . .

Guru iki nggaplek'i cagh, bener seh 1 sampai 20 tapi setiap nomer ada A sampai I", bisik Sooyoung sambil menyikut Tiffany. *Sooyoung bisa basa jawa-an kalo sedang nggerutu*.

"ya harus gimana lagi kitakan diajar sama Ms. Sprout, mau gak mau kita harus ngerja'in Pr dari Ms. Sprout", titah Tiffany.

Teet! Suara bel Istirahat.

Jeglek!

Suara seseorang yang sedang membuka

laptopnya, yup! Dialah Sunny, cewek berambut panjang bergelombang ini disaat istirahat dia selalu memainkan laptop kesayangannya itu.

"aku mau ke kanker(kantin kering) ada yang mau ikut gak?", tanya Yuri sambil mencari uang di sakunya.

"aku ikut! Aku ikut!", seru Sooyoung.

"aku juga ikut", kata Taeyeon lemas.

"Tunggu sebentar tadi aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Jessica, tapi sica kok udah hilang ya?", sambung Taeyeon.

"nanti juga ketemu", kata Yoona santai.

Yuri, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, Yoona menuju ke kantin sedangkan Sunny dan Hyoyeon lebih memilih main laptopnya Sunny.

Canteen

"eh! Lihat disana ada Jessica lagi duduk di bangku", seru Taeyeon sambil menunjuk Jessica.

"hei!, sica!", panggil Yoona.

3 detik setelah Yoona memanggil, wajah Yuri, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, dan Yoona berubah drastis yang awalnya senang berubah menjadi keheranan, hal ini disebabkan. . .

_2 menit sebelum Yuri, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, dan Yoona ke Kantin_

Ternyata Jessica sudah mendahului ke kantin, dia diajak seniornya ke kantin, nama seniornya Jaejoong.

Berikut percakapannya,

"kenapa aku diajak kesini oppa?", tanya jessica.

"sebenarnya aku mau jujur sama sica, saranghae jessica (sambil memegang tangan Jessica), kalo sica nglepas tangan aku berarti sica nolak aku, sebaliknya kalo sica nggak nglepas tanganku sica jadi pacarku", kata Jaejoong.

Setelah itu Jaejoong menutup matanya, lalu Jaejoong menghitung mundur.

3. . . 2. . . 1. . .

Dan jawabannya,

"oppa, saranghae", kata Jessica sambil memegang tangan Jaejoong.

"sica, first kiss-mu sudah diambil apa belum?", tanya Jaejoong. Pipi Jessica seketika berubah menjadi merah merona.

"mmm. . . Belum", jawab sica malu.

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke hadapan Jessica, lalu Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya, Jessica juga memiringkan kepalanya, sekarang jarak antara muka Jaejoong dengan Jessica 1cm, tapi Jaejoong tak jadi mencium Jessica karena. . .

"sica!,

hati-hati dibelakangmu!", seru Jaejoong.

"mwo? Oppa?", tanya Jessica.

Byuur!

Suara seseorang yang menumpahkan air ke kepala Jessica. Hah! Ke kepala Jessica!

"sica!, kamu udah ngrebut oppa Jaejoong dari aku, Dasar ! Sok Imut!", kata Seohyun sambil menunjuk Jessica.

Dan saat itu pula Yuri, Sooyoung, Taeyeon, dan Yoona melihat kejadian itu, Taeyeon yang awalnya lemas karena belum makan menjadi semangat untuk memarahi Seohyun, Taeyeon mendatangi Seohyun dengan wajah marah.

"hei! Kau apakan Jessica! Berani banget kamu bentak-bentak Jessica! Kamu itu lebih muda daripada Jessica, tau!", bentak Taeyeon.

"what the Hell !", kata-kata yang dikeluarkan Seohyun. Lalu Seohyun mengusap air matanya (nangis gara-gara dimarahi Taeyeon) dan pergi meninggalkan Jessica, Jaejoong, dan Taeyeon.

"Sica, kamu gak apa-apa, kan?", tanya Taeyeon.

"iya, aku gak apa-apa kok, tapi habis ini anterin aku ke kamar mandi, ya?", jawab Jessica.

"oke deh", kata Taeyeon sambil tersenyum.

Yuri, Yoona, dan Sooyoung mendatangi Jessica.

"sica, kamu gak apa-apa kan?", tanya Yuri dan Yoona bersahut-sahutan.

"iya, aku gak apa-apa kok, cuman basah, anterin aku ke kamar mandi ya?", jelas Jessica.

"aku laper, aku mau makan dulu ya!", sambung Sooyoung.

"aah! Kamu itu kerja'annya makan melulu!", kata Yuri, Yoona dan Taeyeon bersama'an.

"terserah aku dong!, kalo gak makan nanti mati lo!", kata Sooyoung.

Jessica, Yuri, Taeyeon, dan Yoona pergi ke kamar mandi, tentu saja Sooyoung tidak ikut mengantarkan Jessica ke kamar mandi, Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya saat Jessica pergi ke kamar mandi.

Canteen

"ahjussi, aku pesan Bulgogi, Galbi sama Kimchi 1", kata Sooyoung.

"ahjussi!, aku pesan Bulgogi,Gimbap sama Mul Narngmyeon 2 mangkok", kata Sindong.

"aku duluan yang pesan!", bentak Sooyoung.

"iyaya, kamu duluan.", kata Sindong pasrah.

Sooyoung mendapatkan pesanan-nya duluan, Sooyoung memilih meja nomer 1, Sindong ingin makan bersama Sooyoung.

"Sooyoung, boleh gak aku duduk disini?", tanya Sindong.

"ya, gak apa-apa, boleh kok", kata Sooyoung sambil memegang sumpit yang siap melahap makanannya.

Saat Sooyoung dan Sindong makan bareng datanglah Sungmin, Kang-in, Heechul dan Leeteuk.

"cieee! Rupanya ada yang lagi pacaran nih!", sahut Teukkie.

"iya nih, mentang-mentang udah punya pacar!", sambung Sungmin.

"tanggal berapa kalian jadian?", tanya Heechul.

"heh! Kami ini gak pacaran! Memang gak boleh apa makan se-meja!", bentak Sooyoung.

"oh iya, aku gak bawa duit. Aku minta ya! Sindong kan baik, kurus, berwibawa dan rajin menabung", kata Kang-in sambil mengambil sepiring Bulgogi dari meja Sindong.

"iya deh!, kali ini gak apa-apa!", kata Sindong yang sedang berbaik hati.

Waktu istirahat-pun sudah selesai mereka kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing untuk melanjutkan pembelajaran.

Class 1

"jaejoong!", sapa U-know ke jaejoong.

"mwo?", tanya Jaejoong.

"hyung, udah jadian sama Jessica?", tanya U-know.

"udah", jawab Jaejoong singkat.

"P. . .J. . .-nya mana?", tanya U-know.

(pajak jadian, maksudnya! Hahaha. . . Kayak di Indonesia ae)

"iyaya, nanti aja." , jawab jaejoong.

"hyung, aku mau nembak salah satu dari 8 orang itu", sambung U-know.

"siapa yang mau kamu tembak ?, nanti kalau ada yang mati kamu mau nguburin yang mau kamu tembak, tembak aja Seohyun! Seohyun udah nyiram air ke kepala-nya Jessica!", kata Jaejoong.

"aduh, hyung TelMi! Maksudnya jadi pacar!", jelas U-know.

"ooo. . .", kata Jaejoong dengan pasang wajah tolol-nya.

"tapi sama siapa?", tanya Jaejoong.

"rahasia, nanti hyung aku kasih tau deh!", jawab U-know.

Class 2

Sebenarnya sekarang sedang ada pelajaran, tapi tidak ada gurunya, jadi mereka sedang JamKos(jam kosong), tapi ketua kelasnya Taeyeon, dilarang oleh teman sekelasnya memanggil guru.

"jangan dipanggil gurunya!", bentak Sooyoung.

"heh! Aku ketua kelasnya kalau gak dipanggil gurunya nanti aku dimarahi!", bentak Taeyeon.

"please! Jangan dipanggil!", kata Yoona dengan wajah memelas.

"maaf Yoona, kalau gak dipanggil, gurunya nanti marah", jelas Taeyeon.

Karena Class 2 ramai sekali, Ms. Sprout mendatangi class-nya.

Jeglek!

"ada apa ini ramai sekali ?", tanya Ms. Sprout.

"maaf, Ms. Sprout kelasnya ramai, aku baru saja mau memanggil guru", jelas Taeyeon.

"kalau begitu saya mau mengajar kelas lain", kata Ms. Sprout.

Setelah Ms. Sprout keluar ruangan, Class 2 menjadi sangat sepi seperti kuburan di tengah malam, semua diam dan saling melirik satu sama lain.

sampai akhirnya bunyi suara bel pulang yang memecah suasana.

Teet!

Class 3

"oke semuanya, besok kita adakan kerja bakti semua harus bawa peralatan kerja bakti, besok semua harus kerja, cukup untuk hari ini ya!", jelas Teukkie.

"iyaya Teukkie, bye!", sahut anak-anak Class 3.

Bel pulang sekolah Hyang-Guk, menandakan semua siswa-siswi sekolah Hyang-Guk harus pulang.

~~~~~~~~~~~~chapter 1 END~~~~~~~~~~~~

Siapakah yang akan U-know tembak? Dan berhasilkah U-know menembak cewek-nya?

Udah, ahh! Lama-lama kayak sinetron, hahahaha. . .

Kamsahamnida~


End file.
